The Fight
by NerdGirl123
Summary: My idea of what the fight between the Winchesters may have been like. Angsty first chapter, Fluffy second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, me again. So I was watching Season one again and I kept thinking about the fight that separated the Winchester family, and then I just had to write my version. I am aware that there are a few stories about the fight, but please read this one and review it; it really makes my day, even if it's a review giving tips! I am planning for this to have three parts but I'll see how it goes. Anyway, on with the story!

-NerdGirl123

Dean stood speechless between his younger brother and father, the life boat being tossed between two raging seas. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He could feel his family falling apart around him, but he didn't know how to stop it.

They were in the kitchen of yet another crappy motel room. Sam and John were fighting, again. They seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. It had never been this big before, never this final. It had started small at first. Sam buying pizza with extra cheese when told not to, Sam growing his hair out instead of cutting it with same military precision as Dean, Sam telling their dad he would rather go to the library than hunt a werewolf. But this wasn't the same.

Dean had always managed to keep the peace between the two men before anyone said anything they didn't mean, but this time, there was no stopping them. They were fighting because Sam had told John that he was going to college. Of course, John told him he wasn't. It didn't take many more words than that before they were both yelling at each other for all their worth. Mean while, poor Dean was stranded hopelessly in the middle, stopping the fight from becoming physical.

"You don't OWN me! You don't get to decide what I do or don't do! It is MY life and I will live it how I want it to be lived!" Sam yelled at his father who stood their red faced.

"You are my son! I've looked after you for your whole life! I think I get a say more than anyone else!" John retorted with just as much fury.

"YOU?! Ha-ha, don't make me laugh! You've never been there for me! Or Dean! You left us for weeks at a time in some cramped motel room since I was old enough to talk!" Sam was visibly shaking with rage.

"That is not fair! You know I did it all for our family. I was hunting the bastard that killed my wife, your mom! What I did was necessary. And Dean was fine looking after you!"

"No dad, you did it for yourself! We needed you! I needed you! And a 9 year old shouldn't have to look after his 5 year old kid brother!"

Dean stood between the two men helplessly, his head turning back and forth between them like he was watching a tennis match. Even though they were yelling about him, they seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"Why are you bringing this up now then Sam? If you had a problem, why never tell me before?"

"Would you have actually listened? No, I didn't think so! You would've called me weak."

"Well you are. Always scared of the hunt, always hiding in the library doing 'research' and what kind of wimp is scared of their own father?"

Dean winced when he heard Sam give a small gasp of pain as the venom behind their father's words hit him. "Dad..." Dean said quietly, warning their father to be careful.

"I would hardly call you a father! A real father doesn't tell his 6 year old son that there is probably a monster in his closet, so he should check it out and then hand him a gun loaded with rock salt!"

"Sorry for making you aware of the dangers you are in! And I was right anyway! There was a spirit in your closet!"

"You're not listening! Like always. Well I'm done. With this whole life. With all the running, and the monsters, and the craziness. I'm going to Stanford." Sam turned his back on his father, effectively stopping the shouting part of the argument. Dean could still see part of Sam's face, so he saw the way he had his lips pressed tightly together, fighting back tears. Crying was a sign of weakness in their family, well it was as far as their dad was concerned. Dean on the other hand disagreed.

John looked at his sons back and felt his rage build even higher. "Fine. If you want to go, then fine. You were always the weaker son anyway. Never were very good in a hunt. Not like Dean. And Dean would never turn his back on his father, or his family."

Dean's mouth opened in shock at his father's cruel words. How could he compare them? How was that fair? He knew his dad was lying, trying to get Sam to face him again. But he could see the tears slipping down Sams face now, and it broke his heart - he would do anything for his baby brother, but now he didn't know what to do. Everything went silent, only the ticking of the clock told dean time was passing. After a while Sam bent down and picked up his packed duffel bag containing all his possessions, and took a step towards the door. Dean saw the conflict playing across his face. Just when Dean thought his brother was going to put down his bag and stay, John delivered the final blow.

"If you walk out of that door, then stay gone. Don't ever come back. I don't need a back stabbing coward for a son."

Before Dean realised what was going on, Sam had walked out of the door. Dean hesitated slightly before running out of the door after his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So this is part two. I hope it is okay, let me know what you think in a review. There will be one more part after this. Thanks for reading. - NerdGirl123

He looked around desperately for Sam and finally located him walking down the road. He ran after him shouting his name. When he finally reached him he had a stitch and was gasping for breath. He pulled Sam to a stop before looking up at him. Wait since when did Sam get taller than Dean? And when did his strides get bigger? These thoughts ran through Dean's head as he caught his breath.

"What are you doing Sammy?" Dean asked fearfully. Dean thought he wasn't scared of anything, but now he realised he was. He was scared of losing his baby brother.

"I'm going Dean" Sam sighed, hating the look of anguish on Dean's face, "I have to. Please understand that. I need to live my own life now. And you heard what dad said. He doesn't want me around anymore. And it's Sam not Sammy"

Dean shook his head sadly. "But what about me? What about us? What about everything we've been through. All those times I tucked you up and read you a bed time story. All those times I made you soup and gave you medicine when you were ill. All those report cards I signed for you. All those pictures you drew me in school. Does that not matter anymore? Does it mean nothing to you?"

Sam sighed quietly and replied in a tired voice, "No Dean. All those times mean everything to me. You are my best friend, and the best brother I could've ever asked for. And I love you so much. But I need to do this. Please don't make this any harder for me."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. I know you need this Sammy. You deserve so much. You deserve a normal life with school and a house and a family. And nobody wants that for you more than me. I just wish you didn't have to go. And I love you too" By this point Sam had tears running down his cheeks as he listened to his big brother, "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry little man. It's okay. You're okay." Dean said even though he himself was crying now.

Thinking of nothing else to say Sam repeated once more, "Its Sam, not Sammy."

Dean smiled cockily, "You'll always be Sammy the five year old crying from a skinned knee to me."

Sam smiled back, "ugh, how embarrassing."

The brothers stared at each other, trying to remember every detail of the others face before they had to soya good bye for who knew how long.

"Hey don't you have somewhere to be Sammy?" Dean asked

"Yeah, college here I come." Sam replied happily.

"Make sure you bang some hot college chicks for me." Dean winked at his brother

"Dude! Way to ruin the moment!" Sam playfully hit his brother on the shoulder whilst Dean just grinned back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

With this last word, Sam turned away and carried on walking up the road, but this time, Dean didn't follow him.

Turning back, Dean started the walk back to the motel room to face his father. No doubt he would be in trouble for running after Sam, but Dean found that he actually didn't care. In fact, he had a lot to say to his father after what he said to his baby brother. After all, Dean hates seeing his brother upset.

"Well," Dean muttered to himself, "This should be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks. Here is the third and final instalment. I hope you've enjoyed this story and haven't found it completely tedious. Please review and you'll get a free invisible penguin. I unfortunately do not own Supernatural and am making no profit from any of this.

- NerdGirl123

Dean entered the small motel room to find his dad sitting at the round wooden table with a beer in hand. His eyes were rimmed red but there were no tears in sight. Dean didn't think he looked very sorry for what had happened, but then again, he didn't look very happy either. Dean always had a hard time reading his father's emotions but tonight it was particularly hard as he felt he no longer knew his own father.

Dean walked over to the tiny fridge in silence and retrieved a beer for himself. After opening it and hearing the satisfying hiss he had been craving, he sat down opposite his father. He took a long swig from the bottle for some Dutch courage and said, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

He was expecting John to say something in reply. Something along the lines of, don't talk back to me young man, or how dare you run out of that door? But his words were greeted with silence, and this only resulted in infuriating Dean even more.

"How could you do that? How could you say such terrible, nasty things? Why would you say them?" Dean waited for his dad to answer his demanding questions. When he got nothing he slammed his chair back and stood up clutching his beer in one hand. "Answer Me! Sammy has gone dad! He's left. And you told him to go!" In his moment of great frustration he threw the still mostly full bottle at the wall where it smashed, emptying its contents everywhere.

John sat with his head down and Dean continued his rant.

"How could you hurt him like that? He is your son. And you hurt him dad! He was crying! You may not care about him as much as you say you do, or did. But he is my baby brother! And I care about him."

John looked up at dean, astonishment clear on his face. "How could you think I don't care about him? He is my baby boy! Of course I care."

"Then why the arguing?" Dean asked loudly

"I didn't think he would go Dean. I really didn't. And he provoked me. He said all those things about me not being there for you two. I couldn't let him get away with that!" John replied gaining strength with every word.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "You sound like a child! You are supposed to be an adult, take responsibility for your actions! And he was right dad, don't you see? All he said was true. I mean, yeah, he didn't say it in the best way, but it was true. You were hardly ever there for us."

John looked winded, like Deans words had punched him in the gut. "I'm sorry Dean." He whispered

"Yeah well, it's not me you ought to be apologising to really. It's Sam." Dean said, "But maybe you should wait a while before you try talking to him again. You really upset him this time dad."

"I know." John replied. "How did I mess this up so much Dean?"

Dean sat back down in the chair and put his head in his hands. "I don't know dad. I think we are both to blame. We didn't really listen to Sam. We just assumed we knew what he wanted, what was best for him. But I think he's going to be happy at Stanford. Happier than he would be here."

John nodded in agreement, "Yeah. And a full ride too. I knew he was smart, but I didn't know he was that smart."

Dean smiled proudly, "I did. He always was the brainy one of the two of us. And I was the one who had to sign his report cards. He always got A stars."

John smiled proudly. "I'm glad he had you dean. Even if he didn't have me, at least he had you. And what do you mean you signed his report cards? Don't they need the parent to sign it?" John asked in confusion.

Dean suddenly looked nervous. "Umm, well let's just say I quickly learnt how to forge your signature well." He said sheepishly.

John let out a hearty chuckle before standing up and slapping his sons back kindly. "That's my boy. Come on son, time for bed I think. We have a long trip to a town with an angry spirit tomorrow. We both need to get some rest before that."

They made their way to their separate beds and eventually fell asleep with the knowledge that Sam was going to be happier, even if it was without them. And that everything would eventually be okay. Because, hey, they were the Winchester family, they could adapt to anything. Even something normal like college.


End file.
